The goal of the Pittsburgh Clinical Research Training Program in genatrics and Gerontology is to produce geriatrician clinician-investigators. We will offer two programs; a three-year postdoctoral experience and a medical student program of two, two-month research blocks embedded in a four-year "concentration in geriatrics" curriculum. Geriatrician investigators at Pitt will serve as primary mentors. Additional faculty mentors from basic. clinical, epiderniological and social/behavioral sciences offer exceptional strength in aging research in incontinence, osteoporosis, sleep,cardiovascular disease. disability and rehabilitation. depression, neural injury and recovery, and care giving. [unreadable] [unreadable] The postdoctoral program is integrated into the Clinical Investigator track of the Pitt Hartford Center of Excellence program. Postdoctoral fellows will be physicians who have completed clinical geriatrics fellowship with or without additional subspecialty medical training. The three main areas of competence to be gained are 1) general human studies research, 2) aging specific human studies issues and 3) a special focus area. Each post doctoral trainee will carry out an individual training plan. The program includes a supervised research experience. structured didactics and small-group seminars. Course work leading to a Masters Degree is available through a K30 Clinical Research Training Program. Core research seminars are sponsored through the Geriatrics Division. The primary indicator of the success in the first five years will be the number of trainees who achieve individual career development awards [unreadable] Medical students will enter the summer after the first year with a two-month research block and take another during the fourth year. The program, embedded in an established "area of concentration certificate in geriatrics", provides continuity of contact and interest over four years. [unreadable] [unreadable]